This invention generally relates to tools, and more specifically, to a device for mounting electronic connectors, such as BNC connectors, on a wall of a housing or chassis.
There are a number of radio frequency (RF) connectors commonly used to connect coaxial cables to RF input or output ports on electronic equipment. One example of a commonly used RF connector is called a BNC connector (UG 1094/U, UG 625/U, KC 79-58, 31-10, etc.). Other examples of RF connectors are type N, type E and the like. There are a few dozen types of such connectors--all of which serve essentially the same function--to provide a good connection in an RF line. This requires maximum RF shielding and impedance matching so that there is maximum power transfer down the line. Any damage or deformation of RF connectors may introduce changes in connector impedance and may result in RF leakage and interference with other proximate electronic circuits.
The most common connectors mounted on electrical housings or chassis are the female type electrical connectors (UG 1094/U, KC 79-48, 31-10, etc.) which are stud mounted with bayonet-type couplings. Types KC 79-58 are male versions in the BNC type. Both types, however, include either a male or female mating portion used to make the mechanical and electrical connection to a mating connector and a threaded stud which is received within an opening in the wall of a housing or chassis and mechanically secured to the wall with a threaded nut. Typically, the nut is tightened with a wrench while the connector is manually held against rotation. However, because the threaded stud is most frequently positioned inside the housing or chassis, which may contain numerous electrical components, the insertion of the wrench into the housing, securement of the nut and tightening thereof may be awkward or even difficult due to a space factor and may sometimes result in damage to the internal components. Also, any attempt to grip the electrical mating portion with a tool, such as a pair of pliers, to secure same against rotation while the nut is being tightened, may deform or otherwise damage the electrical mating portion.